Chad Charming
Chad Charming is a character in the Disney Channel movie Descendants. He is the son of Queen Cinderella and King Charming. Appearances Descendants Chad is an all-star player on the school's tourney team (the prep school's choice sport) and uses his charm and good looks to try and get what he wants. He begins dating Princess Audrey, Aurora's daughter, after Prince Ben declares his love for Mal. Despite being labeled as a "hero", he is often a spoiled bully, as evidenced by him manipulating Evie's crush on him into getting her to do his homework. During the Family Day event, he gangs up on Ben and the villain kids after Queen Leah, Audrey's grandmother blames Mal for what happened to her family based simply on her resemblance to Maleficent. At Ben's coronation, Chad witnesses all the drama on the sidelines along with Doug, Audrey, and Lonnie. When Maleficent casts a freezing spell upon the entire hall, Chad is holding onto a frightened Doug. At the end of the movie, he is seen dancing with Lonnie to celebrate Auradon's new king, seeming to have established peace with the villain kids. According to Doug, "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of their there.", implying that Chad is actually quite dense. This would explain why he manipulated Evie into doing his homework and had trouble remembering where his cellphone was. Descendants 2 Chad reappears in the sequel. He remains an all-star player on Auradon Prep's tourney team, but he becomes jealous of Jay when he is selected as captain of the school's Swords & Shields team. In the second film, he is on decent terms with the VKs but still acts somewhat annoying and inconvenient to Carlos and Jay by constantly using their 3D printer without permission only because he is trying to make an action figure of himself and since their 3D printer is apparently better than his. Also, he is even more blatantly misogynistic due to his remarks on Lonnie not being allowed to do fencing because of the "rules". Chad appears mainly in scenes where he sneaks into Carlos' room more than once in an attempt to use Carlos' 3D printer. When caught by Carlos, he claims that his printer works better than his. Which he uses to make copies of various objects such as room keys and an action figure of himself. In the end, he is preparing for the Cotillion, when he receives a call from Audrey, who struck a tire in Sherwood Forest. Although it is six hours away, Chad is ready to help her and goes to her, which is why he is absent at the Cotillion. Printed media Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Chad feigns friendliness with Jay, then flips him over, causing him to fall hard on the ground and bruise his face. After hearing about it, Ben confronts him about it and asks him to stop giving the villain kids a hard time. Ben drags Chad up in the early morning to travel to his home, Charmington, in order to investigate the incidents occurring around Auradon (unseasonal weather occurrences, earthquakes, spotting of a dragon and a snake). However, because the mission is secret, he merely lets Chad think it was to go over plans with the Grand Duke about the upcoming ball. He later apologizes to Jay.